Seeing Red
by Boa Charmer
Summary: [oneshot] They meet in secret tonight...Updated with a bit of additional text


Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all affiliated characters are the property of J. K. Rowling

Seeing Red

It wasn't easy to get away from the Weasley family dinner. Bill had come home unexpectedly and there was much riotous laugher emanating from the Burrow's kitchen that night. But Harry, after declining a third helping of treacle tart and expressing his need for some fresh air, managed to slip away without too much of a fuss. Now there was nothing standing in his way, and he was going to her.

He padded noiselessly across the backyard, heart racing in anticipation. Harry would have liked this to happen somewhere else of course, preferably somewhere romantic, like out in the country. The garden shed was not an ideal place for this momentous night, but he just could not wait anymore and there was certainly no chance of it happening in the Burrow! He sensed that she was just as ready as he; indeed he fancied that he caught her twinkling suggestively at him on more than a few occasions. Breaking the silence of the night air, Harry sighed contentedly. This was going to be a night to remember.

Harry felt a twinge of guilt rising in his chest as he trod through the damp grass of the garden. He wasn't sure why he felt it necessary to keep this secret from the Weasleys. He trusted them completely of course, after all they had done for him; but this was much different than disclosing his OWL results. This was something special, and he wanted to keep it between just them for now. Besides, it wasn't like she was rushing off to let anyone know either. No – all in all, he maintained a secure confidence in their secrecy, and if anything, it made tonight more exciting.

The old rusty doors of the shed creaked in protest as Harry slid inside. He paused in the doorway, ears pricked for any indication that he had been followed. After a few moments he entered, seemingly satisfied. It took a few seconds for his eyes to adjust to the darkness of the enclosed space, but it was well worth the wait when he laid eyes upon her.

She was leaning suggestively against the far wall of the shed, with a silk sheath draped around her slender frame. The thin white fabric clung to her curves and Harry couldn't help but take a moment to run his eyes up and down the length of her body. He vaguely registered that this was going to be even better than he had imagined.

Not wanting to rush this experience, he slowly made his way over to the opposite wall. God, he had waited so long for her. "Hello, Red," he murmured under his breath.

To be perfectly honest with himself, he had been dreaming about this for a long time – a lot longer than one would have expected. He couldn't explain when the feelings had started or what had finally caused the desire to stir within him, but when it hit it hit like one of the twins' sparkling dragon rockets. He smiled to himself – everything came back to fire with her, didn't it?

She was his Red, as he liked to call her because it fit her so perfectly. The way she incited within him passion, desire, and a blazing heat. The way she just _was_, so fiery and feisty. And of course her appearance, the crimson that so distinguished her in a crowd, the scarlet that he longed to get his hands around…She was beautiful and she was finally his.

With slightly unsteady hands he tugged at the cloth covering her, barely noticing the softness of the fabric as he ran his hands underneath the sheath and lifted it gently off of her. She was naked underneath and Harry marveled at her glistening body. She seemed to positively shimmer, even in the weak moonlight shining thorough the cracks in the roof. She looked soft, yet firm and he had to catch his breath as he imagined her curves underneath his hands…and between his legs.

The next few minutes passed in deliriousness. Harry was so eager he was barely aware of his actions; he was suddenly and incredibly close to her, face to face as each took in the sight of the other. Instantly he knew what to do. He cupped her firmly and then tenderly positioned her beneath him. Closing his eyes in anticipation, he gently lowered himself to her.

She was even softer than he had imagined. Harry ran his hands along her curves for a better grip and leaned himself further into her. She shuddered beneath him. Harry couldn't believe this was really happening; this wasn't just a daydream or an unattainable goal. He was here with his Red and she was real.

Harry let himself go. She kept perfect rhythm with his movements and soon they felt as natural together as if they had been doing this for ages. Occasionally he glanced down to take in her perfect body flushed with its permanent blush, but mostly he kept his eyes closed to better take in all the sensations. He felt so light and free that for a moment it seemed like they were flying, though Harry instantly knew that he preferred her to his broomstick between his thighs. This was truly his escape…just the two of them. In her he had found his freedom.

There was a sudden urgent creaking behind him that signaled the opening of the heavy wooden doors. Harry froze, though she kept moving beneath him, not having heard the sound from across the shed. Squinting in the feeble light, Harry could barely discern two like shapes making their way toward him. He realized that the moment was truly over when he glanced up into the surprised faces of Fred and George Weasley.

For a moment nothing was said; everyone stood rigid in the moment of discovery. Then the twins broke out into identical grins.

Fred winked at him.

"Nice ride, Harry!" said George.

"Thanks," said Harry softly. "She was my godfather's."


End file.
